Sweet Disastrous Thanksgiving
by Nekohime17
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Hinata has something planned for Sasuke on Thanksgiving day... a feast just for him. What happens when the one that said was going to help can't come and Hinata cant cook? SASUHINA! Sorry if it was posted the day after but HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


Hey! This is another Sasuhina one-shot I decided to post! This time I won't say which number it is because I technically lost count! =D

and… THIS IS A THANKSGIVING PRESENT TO ALL OF MY READERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES! n_n

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

**Sweet Disastrous Thanksgiving**

Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha are a couple. They have been dating almost a year and she lives with him because he wasn't accepted in her house or to be exact… family. It's a long story but she doesn't care anymore. She's really happy being with him and for thanks; she has something special planned for Sasuke on November 27.

A Thanksgiving feast just for him.

She already has the recipes ready. She's going to make; a simple-perfect Turkey, cheddar covered mashed potatoes, turkey gravy, buttermilk biscuits, cranberry sauce, sweet flavored ham and lastly a pumpkin layered cheese cake. She already has the stuffing for the turkey made –she didn't make it- but the only problem is that… she doesn't know how to cook!

But she's not worried at all. Naruto promised that he was going to help her cook and teach her at the same time –and yeah, Naruto made the stuffing.

Hinata and Sasuke are 22 years old but Sasuke's older than her for about 5 months. Naruto is 22 too but he's older than Hinata for about 2 months and younger than Sasuke for about 3 months. Sasuke is working as head of his family's corporation, Hinata is a housewife and Naruto is a skilled culinary teacher.

So he's going to teach her well.

--

It's November 27 and Hinata didn't wake up really early but woke up early. She woke up at 7 am, 2 hours after Sasuke left to work. Naruto said he was going to come at 8 am so she has time to get everything ready for Naruto's arrival.

She quickly got herself ready. She took a shower, combs her hair and dressed not nice nor ugly but simple. She wore a light blue blouse and a black skirt. She put in a cute little pink apron that she had in her closet -new since she never cooks. She quickly went to get everything out of the refrigerator and put everything together like Naruto told her before he shows up.

She removed the neck and the giblets from the turkey and washed the turkey with water. Once she finished, she pat dry the turkey with clean dry towels then set aside the turkey in a roasting pan. She quickly went to get the rest of the things and removed the wrappings that the things had and prepared them until Naruto comes.

But…

-Ring, Ring-

The phone rings. Hinata quickly washes her hands and runs to the phone.

"Hello-" She quickly gets cut.

"HinataIamNaruto!" He said everything so fast and that startle Hinata. "IamReallySorryIcantMakeItTodayToHelpYou!"

"That's-" She got cut again. She was going to say it was okay. Was it really okay?

"GotToGoByeSorryHinataAgain!" and he hung up.

Hinata just put the phone down slowly in place. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide and… they were really wide because she was shocked.

She just realized….How in the hell is she going to make this thanksgiving feast now!?

But… she can still make it and she realized that she still has the recipes that Naruto gave her and… they have the Method of Preparation or how it says in the recipes 'MOP'.

She quickly run to the kitchen, breaking her state of shock and quickly looked at the recipe for the turkey.

She read the first step

_Preheat the oven to 325 degrees._

She quickly run to her oven and pressed the button 'bake' and then put the number 325. Once she finished that, she quickly read the second step and she noticed she already did that to the turkey. She quickly went to step three.

_Place the turkey breast side up in a roasting pan and fill the body cavity with stuffing. Rub the skin with butter, salt and pepper._

She quickly did as told. She put the stuffing inside the turkey and rubbed the skin with butter, salt and pepper. But there is a problem… she didn't know how much salt and pepper she had to put since the recipe didn't say.

She just put whatever.

She quickly did what the rest of the recipe told her to do to the turkey. Once she finally placed the turkey to the oven, closed the oven and turn to the next recipe.

Did she skip a part after she placed the turkey to the oven?

--

"Naruto!"

"What do you want teme!?" Naruto was mad already. He had ditched poor sweet Hinata to help a big effen raven-haired jerk and Naruto just thought about Hinata every moment this jerk screamed to him.

"Okay… so you put the turkey in the oven and place 2 cups of stock on top of it?" The raven-haired asked.

"Yes!" Naruto respond, "Then close the oven!" Naruto sighed to himself and cross his arms around his chest.

"Now… what's the next recipe?" The raven-haired asked.

"The mashed potatoes…" Naruto responded.

"Okay." The raven-haired responded and went to grab the saucepan from the stove that had the potatoes already boiled.

"You have to remove them from the water and smashed them." Naruto said and the raven quickly removed the potatoes from the water and started smashing them. "Add the sour cream, butter, salt and pepper once you are finished smashing them." The Blond later said and the raven-haired just nodded.

--

Hinata wasn't even done and she made a big mess in her kitchen. She had burn almost everything and she couldn't take it anymore. She only hopped the turkey didn't burn but…

Once she opened the oven. Smoke came out instantly and that's when she noticed the turkey was burn. She couldn't even notice the turkey was burning because the kitchen smelled like something burn already.

_The most important thing and it's now burn! _She quickly turned off the oven and the stove and placed her hands in her eyes letting her tears fall.

--

It was already getting late and finally the raven-haired was done cooking. Naruto even was happy since he knows he's going to see Hinata soon. Why?

The raven-haired is actually Sasuke. Naruto wasn't even going to help him cook but he couldn't say no because Sasuke promised him he can get him a date with the cherry blossom. Naruto said yes to that since he knows Sasuke can get the cherry blossom to do anything for him. Even if he tells her to sell her self in the street corners… she'll do it. Anyways, he did tell her that once –'Sell yourself for only one night.'- and she quickly sold herself to an old man saying he was only doing it for his 'research'.

Naruto quickly cover everything they cooked and put them in white grocery bags. Sasuke checked what time it was and he did a startle face since he saw it was the time he has to be home. He grabbed some of the bags and Naruto got the rest. They run to Sasuke's car –which was a sleek black Volvo- and got in, put their seat belt on and Sasuke went to the highway.

--

Hinata made it to the leaving room still crying and buried her face in her sofa. She knows Sasuke is going to be here soon.

--

Sasuke got to his home and got out of his car. Naruto quickly did the same and grabbed the white bags and went after Sasuke.

Sasuke started grabbing his keys from his pockets to open the house. He put the house key inside the door knob but before he opened the door, he turned to Naruto.

"Stay here and wait until I let her that I made something for her… then you go in." Sasuke whispered.

"Okay…" Naruto responded and just stayed outside while Sasuke went in the house. Naruto remembered he brought something for this occasion but he knows he's going to have to remove his precious chef jacket.

He quickly left the bags by the door way. He run to the car and noticed that the passenger's door was unlocked. He opened it and grabbed what he brought but he sadly started to remove his chef jacket.

--

Hinata quickly heard Sasuke's car outside the drive way. She got up from her sofa and waited until he came in the house. Once she heard the his keys entering the door knob she slowly walk to the door and waited until he came in by the door.

He came in.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata slowly whispered and let some sobes escape while she throw herself at him. He quickly responds her hug but something caught his eye and yeah... a messy kitchen. He stared in shock at the mess she did in their kitchen but then a warm smile appeared in his face.

"I love you too Hinata." He responded and warmly hugged her tighter.

"Sorry about this…" She said between sobs, "I wanted to make something special this thanksgiving but all I did was a mess and I burn the turkey…" She let out some tears.

"That's okay…" He said and rubbed her back a little bit to calm her down, "Anyways… I have something for you." he said and Hinata quickly turn to him showing her white beautiful reddish –from crying- eyes.

"What?" She curiously asked. In that moment 'Chef Uzumaki' came in dressed as a waiter –with a black tuxedo- with white bags in his hands. He quickly went to Hinata and Sasuke's table and placed everything from the bag while Hinata and Sasuke washed.

Once he got the turkey out… Hinata grew a smile of excitement and Naruto catch that.

He quickly said, "I, Chef Uzumaki am going to serve both of you tonight." And he winked at Hinata. Sasuke eyed him but he quickly turn to Hinata to see her smiling in excitement and her sad eyes happy.

"Hinata…" Sasuke quickly showed her the way by letting her grab his arm. They quickly went to sit at their table and Naruto started serving them. Hinata totally forgot about the mess in the kitchen while she started eating and Sasuke just loved seeing her smile.

Naruto noticed both of them were eating already and they didn't have anything to drink. He remembered that when he went thanksgiving grocery shopping with Hinata, she bought vodka for the special feast. He decided to go look for it. He found it in the refrigerator but had a hard time walking in the kitchen. Once he got the vodka out of the fridge, he eyed the kitchen and decided to clean it for Hinata because he ditched her but he couldn't help think along the way…

_What a Sweet Disastrous Thanksgiving! _He laughed and went to take the vodka to the happy couple.

**Author's Note**

I decided to do this story since I was feeling a little sarcastic! I know how to cook and I'm even in my Advance Culinary class in my school. I technically did the thanksgiving feast for my family since I guess this is the last thanksgiving I'm spending with them! And I thought… what would have happen if I didn't know how to cook and didn't have any help? XD… see what I mean!

HOPE YOU GUYS DID ENJOY!

REVIEW AND JA NE! n_n


End file.
